


Handon in: Blind date with love - Hope

by ViviHandon21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Handon Blind Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviHandon21/pseuds/ViviHandon21
Summary: Hope and Landon celebrate their first anniversary, and, during a date planned by Landon, Hope remembers what it was like the first time they had an awkward and memorable date.
Relationships: Handon - Relationship, Hope e Landon
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

H: - Where are we going?

LA: - Easy, we're almost there.

I hated surprises, but for some reason, I accepted that Landon would sell me while he took me to our meeting. He apparently had planned a date quite a bit, he didn't want to spoil the surprise, but he was very anxious to get that blindfold off my face.

H: - Do you know what that reminds me of?

LA: - What?

H: - Our blind date.

LA: - It seems like it's been forever. Watch your descent just ahead.

H: - With that blindfold I feel the same sensation.

LA: - Easy, we're almost there.

I stumbled on the descent and he supported me.

H: - Wait, what are you doing?

LA: - I think it's safer to take you.

He picked me up and carried me for the few meters left.

LA: - There we go.

H: - Can I take this off?

LA: - Yes.

I removed the anxious blindfold and the sight did not disappoint me. On the floor of the pier, which was very clean, there was a towel with so much tidy food that I was sure we would not be able to eat everything on our own. All my favorite sweets; juice; fruits; fancy sandwiches. It looked like it was going to be a small party, but everything was so tidy that I was happy that he had all that work. Around the banks, there were small wires with little lights. It was almost evening and we would need them when it was dark. The colors that the sky was taking as it approached sunset, as reflected in the lake, everything was perfect. So I turned to Landon, who smiled sweetly as always, and kissed him.

H: - It looks beautiful, did you do it all yourself?

LA: - Well, I had time to plan. It's our anniversary, it couldn't be anything.

H: - It's perfect. - Said sitting down.

Landon immediately sat down and we helped ourselves. We attacked the most delicious foods, without ceremony, while laughing at each other whenever we got dirty. It was our first anniversary and everything was going well, in the simple and kind way he always left things.

LA: - This meeting has nothing to do with ours blindly.

H: - You are right, it is much better. Although that was not so bad.

LA: - Yeah, it wasn't. But I didn't have a chance to impress that one, remember how it all went a little crazy?

H: - I would never forget.

HOPE REMEMBER

Landon was right. Our "first date" was anything but conventional, or normal. For some reason I don't remember, after a disastrous crush on Roman, I decided to relax by meeting someone new through a dating app. I met a nice guy, good chat, funny, apparently the perfect company to distract me for an afternoon. As there were no pictures in the profile of each one, we agreed to recognize ourselves by a piece of clothing, the coat, I would be in black and he would be in a blue sweatshirt. We made an appointment to meet at the Mystic Grill the following afternoon, it would be a Saturday. We thought it best not to say our names, we only knew the initials of each one, I told him that mine was "A" (from Andrea, I thought it safer to use my middle name), and he told me that his was "K" . Everything was defined, we just didn't say that the next day it would be raining a lot. I ended up getting drenched before arriving at the Grill and had to leave my wet coat hanging on the hanger at the entrance, my blouse was not black so ... I tried to think that it wouldn't ruin the meeting, certainly my date would still be recognized by sweatshirt, so I just sat at a table and waited. I waited. I waited. I was sure I had brought a cake, which was very irritating, since under normal conditions I would do something like that. I was almost deciding to leave when the waiter brought a milkshake and left it on my table.

W: - Peanut butter with whipped cream on the bottom.

H: - I didn't ask for that.

W: - I know, they sent it to your table.

H: - Who sent it?

LA: - Me.

The waiter left as soon as Landon approached.

H: - Landon?

LA: - Hi, can I sit down?

H: - Of course.

LA: - I thought I would want to drink something after waiting for more than an hour.

I think I blushed, embarrassed. As if it weren't enough to have brought a cake, they still realized that, and just Landon. Just to be clear, I had a crush on him. We saw each other a few times, but he had beautiful eyes and a gentle smile, not to mention the curls. As we hardly saw each other, almost never, I ended up forgetting that I would run into him in that place.

He was a little wet, but he wasn't wearing the Grill uniform, so I concluded that he was probably off duty, had met someone or would be waiting for someone. Anyway, it would be nice to talk to him and not have a totally bad day.

LA: - Bored meeting? I mean, not that a date with you is boring or anything, but ...

H: - I understand, Landon. - Said smiling in his awkward way.

LA: - Sorry, I don't think that's a question to ask.

H: - No, it's fine. In fact, it is a boring encounter. It seems that my companion does not share your opinion about my company.

LA: - This guy must be very stupid. - He said without thinking, which made him embarrassed.

I smiled at him with the certainty that it was red. Landon was very upset sometimes, which I thought was super cute, but I noticed that he was kind of flirting with me. I decided to change the focus of the conversation for him, instead of debating my

failed encounter.

H: - And you, what are you doing here today? I can already see that it's not working. - Said pointing to the clothes.

LA: - I don't have a lot of cool things to do on my days off. I ended up coming here thinking I would have a better afternoon, but ...

H: - I'm sorry, I think we're two unlucky then.

He smiled at me, showing me his wet clothes and looked down. I knew I wanted to say something, but I was kind of stuck, so I continued the conversation.

H: - So there is no girl?

Both he and I were surprised by the question. I don't know why, but I was curious to know if he wasn't with someone, but I regretted it right away.

LA: - No. I mean, yes. Well, there's this girl that I'm super into, but she would never date a guy like me. So I tried to move on and ended up meeting another girl who looks cool, but I think she doesn't think the same about me.

H: - Was it also left on hold?

LA: - Right.

I smiled slightly at that. Not that I thought it was cool that he was abandoned on a date, but I was too, so I felt less stupid about the situation. Even so, I had the initial words in my head. So he had another girl that he thought was special and unreachable, and she didn't know what she was missing out on by not being with him. I pushed the milkshake to the center of the table and offered the spoon for us to share.

H: - Well, nothing better than food to overcome this type of situation.

LA: - I think the same thing.

He accepted and ate a spoonful. As I watched him, it occurred to me that he had sent my favorite milkshake to my table. As I am quite indiscreet in the worst moments, I ended up dropping the question.

H: - So you know my favorite milkshake flavor?

He swallowed the spoon as if it were a pile of stones and looked at me in shame.

LA: - Yeah, well ... As I was always the one who attended you, I ended up not forgetting.

H: - Will you say that you decorate all the orders of your most loyal customers?

I didn't know why I was insisting on these questions, I realized that I was embarrassing him, but I couldn't help it.

LA: - More or less, of some.

He started pointing from table to table, who and what was the favorite order of each one that he managed to identify at the Grill. He told me that some had very strange requests, some even made me laugh. It was amazing how easy it was to have fun with him. The simplest things made me smile and even laugh. It was as if we had known each other for so long,

as if your presence is something familiar, almost like feeling at home. We started talking about the people who were at the bar and theorizing why they ordered their drinks, until I criticized the music of the place.

LA: - It really sucks. As a New Orleans girl, you have every right to criticize.

H: - Yes, when you grow up to the sound of the most authentic Jazz, it is difficult to praise this playlist. Have you been there?

LA: - New Orleans? No, I didn't have that pleasure. But I really want it. They say the city is vibrant, the music; the food; the art; the culture, that everything is very incredible.

H: - Don't exaggerate, you should go.

LA: - Maybe one day ... Although I would love to know everything with a local citizen.

He looked at me with those beautiful, mischievous green eyes. It was a tempting invitation, and I even thought about how fun it would be to show him everything I love in the city until ...

LA: - But just for the record, Rock is more successful with me.

H: - Really?

LA: - Yes, my favorite band in the world is Queen.

H: - Really? And what is your favorite song?

LA: - I don't think any beats Bohemian Rhapsody. But I also love Love of my life.

By this time, something in my mind was starting to work. Landon had given the same answer as "K" when we talked about music, but he didn't want to believe that happy / unfortunate coincidence. He noticed my thoughtful expression and stopped talking.

LA: - Is there a problem? I know, you don't like Rock.

H: - No, that's not it. It was just something I thought.

LA: - Less badly. So, where do we stop?

H: - You were going to tell me your favorite movie.

LA: - I'm pretty sure we didn't stop there. - He said with a confused smile.

H: - I just want to know more about you.

LA: - Movies then.

As he responded, or as we moved on to other matters, the more his responses were the same as what "K" had given me. There was no doubt, it was him. But why "K"? I couldn't stay with that doubt and interrupted him while saying something nerdy about Star Wars.

H: - What's your name? I mean, your full name.

He looked at me with a very confused expression, obviously that was not the most normal question anyone could ask in the middle of a super nice conversation like the one we were having. But he answered, anyway.

LA: - Landon, Landon Kirby.

H: - "K". You must be kidding me.

From the expression on his face, he understood at once. Suddenly, a very awkward atmosphere hung in the air before he opened his mouth to say what I already thought he was going to ask.

LA: - "A"? Speaks seriously!

We couldn't hold each other's gaze, but I knew what he was thinking, because that was what I was also thinking. It's not that I didn't like to know that the nice guy I met on a dating app was Landon, but I was really embarrassed to realize that I had talked so much about me to someone who was always so close. The purpose of that meeting was to have fun with a stranger to keep him from being a stranger, but Landon ?! One way or another, at that moment, he knew me more than most people who live with me. I felt exposed, vulnerable to any judgment. But still, a part of me was happy that it was him, someone that I felt comfortable being around and now showing off for real. We were silent for a while until he spoke.

LA: - "A"? Because the" ? As far as I know, your name is Hope Marshall.

H: - "A" by Andrea, is my middle name. - I said awkwardly.

LA: - Sure, because entrusting your initial to a stranger would be too much.

I felt a tone of disapproval, I didn't understand why, but it bothered me.

H: - As far as I know, Kirby is not a middle name, why not use the "L"?

LA: - I don't know, Hope, maybe I wanted to avoid falling into an online prank, since I'm not the most experienced guy on virtual dating.

I understood, we both had trouble relating and trusting, but the mood got heavier than 5 minutes ago. We didn't know how to act, which was strange considering the last hour we spent having fun like it was the most normal thing in the world. I looked at the hanger and saw a dark blue sweatshirt, still very wet, hanging.

H: - I suppose that sweatshirt is yours.

He looked at the hanger and back at me.

LA: - Just like that black coat must be yours.

H: - I had to leave it at the door because of the rain.

A few more moments of silence.

H: - It's getting late, I better get back to school.

LA: - But already?

He looked disappointed, but at the same time surprised.

LA: - I know I'm not the guy you were probably expecting, but I think you can at least wait for the rain to pass, don't you think?

H: - It has nothing to do with it, with you. I just think...

LA: - Let's be honest, Hope, if you knew "K" was me, you wouldn't even have come.

H: - Of course not. I mean, yes. Ah! It has nothing to do with being you, I just think I better go.

How did we get to that conversation? At one point he was right, I don't know if I would have agreed to go out with him if I knew it was him. But not for the reasons he thought. Landon was beautiful, kind, fun, funny, any girl would be lucky to go out with him, that was not the point. I think, deep down, I was just afraid that he knew me so well.

LA: - If you're going to leave like that, at least you have to give me a good reason, or not? It is just like my face to spoil an encounter with the girl I like without even knowing that I am spoiling.

Landon berated himself for saying that, I could tell by his expression. But it took me by surprise. I remembered what he said earlier about liking one girl and ending up with another because he wouldn't have a chance with her. The girl was me. I was so stunned by what I just got up and went to the door. I was happy to know that he liked me, but I just wanted to do what I do best: run away.

LA: - Hope, wait! - He said getting up to go after me and leaving money on the table.

I grabbed my coat, still wet, and left the Grill, Landon came right behind me in his hurried sweatshirt.

LA: - Hope!

H: - Landon, leave me, I need to go! - He said without stopping walking.

LA: - You do n't have to leave like this, at least wait for the rain to pass, I promise I'll stay away if I want to.

H: - No! That's not the problem, don't you understand? - Said stopping on the sidewalk of the square and turning to face him.

LA: - Then explain it to me, because I don't know what's going on.

H: - It's just that I didn't want it to be you, you know. I wanted to meet a stranger and to remain a stranger after it was over.

LA: - What's wrong with me not being a stranger? If you want, I forget everything!

H: - No! This is not what I want.

LA: - Then explain it to me, it's making me confused.

H: - I like you, okay ?! - Said like someone who drops a hot stone, quickly. "I just didn't want you to know me like that, to know what you know about me now."

He was silent, staring at me. The rain was unrelenting and we were soaked, but he was still beautiful. Her hair was stuck to her forehead and her eyes were slightly narrowed from the water, but she was still beautiful. He took two steps towards me, significantly shortening the distance between us.

LA: - So you like me? - Said starting to smile.

H: - Yeah, I think that's what I said. - I said holding his gaze.

We were cold and we were breathing faster, but I'm sure the cold wasn't the reason. My heart was about to burst, and by the time he got a little closer, I already knew what was going to happen.

LA: - Well, I think I only have one thing left to do so that this meeting has not been a failure.

H: - That would be ...

Then he kissed me. A kiss that started out slow, but passionate. He put one hand on my waist while the other held me by the scruff. I felt every hair on my body stand on end, and I knew it wasn't from the cold or the cold rain water. I put my hands on his face, down to his neck. During every second of that kiss, I forgot that we were in the middle of nowhere, in a thunderstorm. When we pulled away, Landon looked me in the eye and I held his gaze. He was smiling and me too, I felt happy like it hadn't happened in a long time. I wanted to say something, but he was faster.

LA: - I hope that next time you will give me a chance to impress you with a real date.

H: - Next time? The first impression was not so convincing.

LA: - Tell me what I have to do to change that. - He said smiling.

I kissed him again, more intensely this time, and he responded. When we separated, I didn't give him a chance to say anything.

H: - Well, I think that after that, there may be a next time.

We smile at each other like two fools, but damn what we looked like. We were evidently happy.

LA: - So, how about waiting for this rain to pass inside? I loved what we did out here, but it's really cold.

I smiled in agreement and we went back to the Mystic Grill. Two hours later the rain stopped, but I didn't even notice that time passed. We talked more about everything and every second flew.

When I returned to reality, Landon was wiping lemon crumbs from his shirt; the sun was setting and the sky was beautiful. When he looked at me, he smiled instinctively.

LA: - What is it?

H: - Nothing, just remembering.

LA: - From what? The meeting?

H: - Among other things.

LA: - That was a disaster. - He said laughing.

H: - Not everything.

LA: - For example?

H: - For example, I would love it to be raining now to repeat that kiss.

He smiled and stood up, held out his hand to me and I accepted. We stood up, he put his hands on my waist and kissed me. A kiss as good as the first. I almost lost my breath before we parted, but it didn't matter.

H: - Much better.

LA: - I don't know, I think something is missing.

H: - What?

Initially, I regretted asking, but then I thanked him for being so bold.

LA: - Yes!

Landon pulled me and we fell into the lake together. We went up to the surface hand in hand and this time, after smiling and diving into his green eyes, I kissed him. The water was a little cold, but that was the least. When I was with Him, the weather; time or world, nothing else mattered.


	2. Handon in: Blind date with love - Landon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Landon celebrate their first anniversary, and, during a date planned by Landon, Hope remembers what it was like the first time they had an awkward and memorable date.

H: - Where are we going?

LA: - Easy, we're almost there.

I knew Hope hated surprises, but I really wanted to do one and she surprisingly accepted it. I sold it and guided it on the way to our meeting place. I spent weeks planning every detail, taking care not to forget any food or anything that would prevent it from being perfect. Even so, you could tell how much she wanted to get that blindfold out.

H: - Do you know what that reminds me of?

LA: - What?

H: - Our blind date.

LA: - It seems like it's been forever. Watch your descent just ahead.

H: - With that blindfold I feel the same sensation.

LA: - Easy, we're almost there.

For the record, this meeting was meticulously calculated to correct all the mistakes of our blind date. We were almost there when Hope stumbled on the descent, I can't blame her, the path was very uneven, but I supported her.

H: - Wait, what are you doing?

LA: - I think it's safer to take you.

I put her on my lap, trying to look as strong as possible, just so as not to pay my girlfriend a monkey, and carried her for the few meters left.

LA: - There we go.

H: - Can I take this off?

LA: - Yes.

She removed the anxious blindfold and, by her expression, I saw that I had not disappointed her. I had placed a towel spread on the pier floor, which I made sure to clean well, and I put all the food that took me hours preparing or counting on the help of a witch or another to make everything perfect. I think I even exaggerated the quantity, only the two of us would not be able to handle all those sweets, fruits and sandwiches. I decorated the benches with small lights, it was almost late and we would need them when it was dark. The sky was especially beautiful that afternoon, the lights reflected in the lake and the scenery was perfect. Then Hope turned to me and I smiled before she kissed me.

H: - It looks beautiful, did you do it all yourself?

LA: - Well, I had time to plan. It's our anniversary, it couldn't be anything.

H: - It's perfect. - Said sitting down.

I waited for her to settle, I sat next to her and we helped ourselves. We attacked each other's favorite foods, unceremoniously, while laughing at each other whenever something got dirty. It was our first anniversary, and so far, everything was going very well. I know it was simple, and that someone special like Hope always deserves the best, but I also know that she liked the simple things I did, especially when I made it clear that it was everything for her.

LA: - This meeting has nothing to do with ours blindly.

H: - You are right, it is much better. Although that was not so bad.

LA: - Yeah, it wasn't. But I didn't have a chance to impress that one, remember how it all went a little crazy?

H: - I would never forget.

Well, neither do I, however much I wanted ...

LANDON'S REMINDER

Dude, a first date couldn't have been so messy. To be honest, I had a crush on Hope since the first time I saw her. She was beautiful, and those eyes that can set the world on fire and, at the same time, convey kindness fascinated me from the first glance. She was always kind to me at the Grill, I think for some reason, which I have no idea, she liked me a little. I knew that besides that she was rich and troubled, that was the reputation of those who studied at her school, but that didn't matter to me. Unfortunately, my certainty was that a guy like me would never stand a chance with a girl like her. I decided to move on. Being a lonely guy is pretty depressing, so I gave in to a ridiculous dating app. We didn't need to have photos in the profile, which I liked, I never thought I was photogenic. I filtered my interests and ended up starting a very nice conversation with a girl. We talked about music, movies, she was very direct in some responses, which made the conversation fun. She laughed at several stupid things that I ended up talking about or commenting on, we were really doing well. I took courage and invited her on a date, we agreed to recognize ourselves by the coat, since she also didn't have a photo, she would be in black and I would be in a blue sweatshirt. We made an appointment to meet at the Mystic Grill on the following afternoon, Saturday, as it was my day off. She didn't tell me the name, neither did mine, we only knew the initials of each one, hers was "A" and I said mine was "K" (I was afraid of falling into some pranks like those that are very likely to happen to guys like me, so I initialed my second name). Everything was defined, we just didn't say that the next day it would be raining a lot. Obviously something like that would happen, it was worth my misfortune. I didn't give up on going, I thought that by a miracle she wouldn't give up either and I left for the Grill in the rain. My sweatshirt is over getting soaked and I had to leave it on the hanger near the door when I entered. I chose a good table and sat down to wait for it. About 10 minutes had passed when I noticed someone, who I thought would not see again, sit at another table: Hope. She was beautiful as always, a little wet from the rain, but beautiful. She didn't see me, she sat with her back to me and waited. He waited. He waited. At this point, I realized that my date would not come, of course. I was probably not worth a walk in the rain, so I took courage and called the waiter.

LA: - Can you leave a peanut butter milkshake with whipped cream on the bottom of that table? - Said pointing to where Hope was sitting.

W: - Are you going to send a message too? - He said sarcastically.

LA: - No. - I replied dryly.

Hope was about to leave, about to get up from the table when the waiter came to his table with my order. I got up and walked over to her while I heard her say:

H: - I didn't ask for that.

W: - I know, they sent it to your table.

H: - Who sent it?

LA: - Me.

The waiter left as soon as he saw me arrive, which was great. I didn't go with that guy's face, he covered me in my days off, but he took my foot whenever he could with others. I turned my eyes to Hope, it was much more worth it.

H: - Landon?

LA: - Hi, can I sit down?

H: - Of course.

LA: - I thought I would want to drink something after waiting for more than an hour.

She blushed. Seriously, I had a knack for talking idiots in front of her. It was normal for me to bring a cake, but girls like Hope probably didn't go through that, I think she was embarrassed that I saw it. We hadn't seen each other in months, but his striking gaze was still as I remembered it. I sat across from her and started the conversation.

LA: - Bored meeting? I mean, not that a date with you is boring or anything, but ...

H: - I understand, Landon. - She said smiling, probably in my stupid way.

LA: - Sorry, I don't think that's a question to ask.

H: - No, it's fine. In fact, it is a boring encounter. It seems that my companion does not share your opinion about my company.

LA: - This guy must be very stupid. - I said without thinking, which made me feel embarrassed.

She smiled at me, a little flushed. I was usually clumsy and shy, but with Hope I managed to be clumsy and expressive, which made me say a lot of bullshit. Sure she realized I was flirting with her. Smart as she is, she managed to change the focus of the conversation for me, I think so as not to debate her failed meeting.

H: - And you, what are you doing here today? I can already see that it's not working. - Said pointing to my clothes.

LA: - I don't have a lot of cool things to do on my days off. I ended up coming here thinking I would have a better afternoon, but ...

H: - I'm sorry, I think we're two unlucky then.

I smiled at her as I showed off my wet clothes, but I didn't hold her gaze. I wanted to keep talking, but I was kind of stuck, so she continued the conversation.

H: - So there is no girl?

Both she and I were surprised by the question. His expression changed as soon as he finished speaking, sure that he regretted it. But my surprise was bigger, why would someone like her have that kind of curiosity? Well, I tried to answer.

LA: - No. I mean, yes. Well, there's this girl that I'm super into, but she would never date a guy like me. So I tried to move on and ended up meeting another girl who looks cool, but I think she doesn't think the same about me.

H: - Was it also left on hold?

LA: - Right.

She smiled slightly after that answer. Hope wasn't the kind of person to make fun of others, so I got carried away by the idea that she was glad I wasn't with someone. Crazy, I know, but I couldn't help thinking that. I think the fact that I was left alone made her feel less ashamed of waiting, too. Which was pretty crazy, by the way. How a guy with a brain would leave someone like her planted on a date. While I was thinking all this, she pushed the milkshake to the center of the table and offered the spoon for us to share.

H: - Well, nothing better than food to overcome this type of situation.

LA: - I think the same thing.

I took a spoonful to her mouth while she looked at me thinking whatever, so she asked a question so direct that it made me swallow the milk shake like stones.

H: - So you know my favorite milkshake flavor?

Of course I knew, I memorized it from the first time she asked for it at the Grill, it was hard to forget anything about her after I met her.

LA: - Yeah, well ... As I was always the one who attended you, I ended up not forgetting.

H: - Will you say that you decorate all the orders of your most loyal customers?

She was determined to embarrass me, that could only be it.

LA: - More or less, of some.

I started pointing from table to table who and what is the favorite order of each one that I managed to identify at the Grill. I said that some had very strange requests and I made her laugh a few times. I loved her laugh, the smile, make you want to laugh too. It was amazing how easy it was to be with her. Even if it made me nervous and didn't know how to act sometimes, it was as if we had known each other for so long; as if your company were familiar; it made me feel in the right place, in the best place, at home. We started talking about the people who were at the bar and created theories of the reasons for ordering their drinks, until she criticized the music of the place, which was really bad.

LA: - Yeah, it sucks. As a New Orleans girl, you have full ownership of criticism.

H: - Yes, when you grow up to the sound of the most authentic Jazz, it is difficult to praise this playlist. Have you been there?

LA: - New Orleans? No, I didn't have that pleasure. But I really want it. They say the city is vibrant, the music; the food; the art; the culture, that everything is very incredible.

H: - Don't exaggerate, you should go.

LA: - Maybe one day ... Although I would love to know everything with a local citizen.

I couldn't help looking at her at the same time that I mentally scolded myself for having hinted at that invitation. But I think she liked it. It would be a lot of fun to get to know the city with her.

LA: - But just for the record, Rock is more successful with me.

H: - Really?

LA: - Yes, my favorite band in the world is Queen.

H: - Really? And what is your favorite song?

LA: - I don't think any beats Bohemian Rhapsody. But I also love Love of my life.

His expression became less light, I don't know why. I wondered if I said anything wrong, but I found no memory of something stupid. I decided to ask, anyway.

LA: - Is there a problem? I know, you don't like Rock.

H: - No, that's not it. It was just something I thought.

LA: - Less badly. So, where do we stop?

H: - You were going to tell me your favorite movie.

LA: - I'm pretty sure we didn't stop there. - He said with a confused smile.

H: - I just want to know more about you.

LA: - Movies then.

I was in a super nice conversation with the girl I liked, honestly, it didn't make any difference if she wanted to talk about movies or cooking shows, I wouldn't ruin that moment. I answered everything she asked me, which was not difficult, but it reminded me of the conversations I had with my companion who was never an escort. Hope's face changed again, becoming more serious, until she interrupted me while I talked about Star Wars.

H: - What's your name? I mean, your full name.

Okay, it's not an unconventional question. I looked at her confused and answered.

LA: - Landon, Landon Kirby.

H: - "K". You must be kidding me.

I understood all the questions at that very moment. Out of nowhere, the mood was mega embarrassing and before she said anything I asked:

LA: - "A"? Speaks seriously!

We were unable to keep looking at each other, but I had an idea of what she was thinking, after all, I think I thought the same thing. It's not that I didn't like to know that the girl I talked to for a long time through a dating app, she was Hope, but that was very surreal. One part of me was ashamed that she knew that and I used this kind of app, but the other part was very happy to know that this girl was Hope; that you were so close and that you had told me a lot of cool things about yourself; things I would never know if she didn't think I was a stranger. I think she felt exposed, vulnerable to some judgment I would never make, I could understand it. We were silent for a while until I found the courage to continue the conversation.

LA: - "A"? Because the" ? As far as I know, your name is Hope Marshall.

H: - "A" by Andrea, is my middle name. - I said awkwardly.

LA: - Sure, because entrusting your initial to a stranger would be too much.

I was curious to know where the "A" came from, but besides, a little upset that she didn't think she could tell me one of the two initials of her name that I knew, it made me feel like we were really strangers. I think she noticed that in the tone of my speech, too.

H: - As far as I know, Kirby is not a middle name, why not use the "L"?

LA: - I don't know, Hope, maybe I wanted to avoid falling into an online prank, since I'm not the most experienced guy on virtual dating.

We both understood each other, we had trouble relating and trusting, but the weather was much less pleasant than it was 5 minutes ago. We didn't know how to act, which seemed strange considering the incredible last hour we had having fun. She looked at the door, towards the hanger and I followed her gaze.

H: - I suppose that blue sweatshirt is yours.

LA: - Just like that black coat must be yours.

H: - I had to leave it at the door because of the rain.

More moments of silence.

H: - It's getting late, I better get back to school.

LA: - But already?

I was disappointed with your escape attempt, equally surprised, but I didn't want her to leave.

LA: - I know I'm not the guy you were probably expecting, but I think you can at least wait for the rain

pass, don't you think?

H: - It has nothing to do with it, with you. I just think...

LA: - Let's be honest, Hope, if you knew "K" was me, you wouldn't even have come.

H: - Of course not. I mean, yes. Ah! It has nothing to do with being you, I just think I better go.

I really have no idea how we got into that conversation, but nothing got me out of my head that I was right. As much as it was fun, if Hope knew it was me, I wouldn't have even started a conversation on the app. For what reasons would a girl like her give me a chance to get to know her better? A guy like me wouldn't be so lucky.

LA: - If you're going to leave like that, at least you have to give me a good reason, or not? It is just like my face to spoil an encounter with the girl I like without even knowing that I am spoiling.

Damn it! Did I have to talk too much? I think I took her by surprise with that line, maybe she remembered what she said about the girl she didn't have a chance with. I must have scared her, because then she got up and went to the door, doing what she did best: running away.

LA: - Hope, wait! - Said getting up to go after her and leaving money on the table.

She took her coat, still wet, and left the Grill. I went after her as fast as I could while hastily putting on my soaked sweatshirt.

LA: - Hope!

H: - Landon, leave me, I need to go! - He said without stopping walking.

LA: - You do n't have to leave like this, at least wait for the rain to pass, I promise I'll stay away if I want to.

H: - No! That's not the problem, don't you understand? - Said stopping on the sidewalk of the square and turning to face me.

LA: - Then explain it to me, because I don't know what's going on.

H: - It's just that I didn't want it to be you, understand? I wanted to meet a stranger and continue to be a stranger after it was over.

LA: - What's wrong with me not being a stranger? If you want, I forget everything!

H: - No! This is not what I want.

LA: - Then explain it to me, it's making me confused.

H: - I like you, okay ?! - Said like someone who drops a hot stone, quickly. "I just didn't want you to know me like that, to know what you know about me now."

Okay, she took me by surprise. I was speechless as I looked at her with a face that must have been quite embarrassing. Hope Marshal, the girl I always wanted to date, who always wanted me to be noticed and liked, just said she likes me. I wasn't able to process that information, so I just repeated the important sentence like a complete idiot.

LA: - So you like me? - Said starting to smile.

H: - Yeah, I think that's what I said. - He spoke holding my gaze.

We were soaked, but I couldn't help but notice how she was still the most beautiful girl I have ever met. The wind was very cold and our breathing was fast, but I'm sure it wasn't from the cold. My heart felt like it was going to burst into a thousand pieces, but even so, I got a little closer.

LA: - Well, I think I only have one thing left to do so that this meeting has not been a failure.

H: - That would be ...

So I kissed her. A slow but passionate kiss. I wanted it to last forever. I brought her closer to me with one hand on her waist and the other holding the back of her neck. I shivered, but I knew it wasn't from the cold water, but from his hands touching my face and going down to my neck. During each second of that kiss, the world disappeared. Damn it, we were in the middle of a storm, I was with her. When we pulled away, I looked into her eyes and she held my gaze. I was smiling like a fool, but she was smiling too, so that's okay. I know we were both happy. Before she said anything, I anticipated.

LA: - I hope that next time you will give me a chance to impress you with a real date.

H: - Next time? The first impression was not so convincing.

What happened to me to think I would have a next time? I think my brain was still melted from the kiss. But it didn't matter, he would do anything to get the chance to be with her again.

LA: - Tell me what I have to do to change that. - He said smiling.

Then Hope kissed me. This time, more intensely, and I responded. When we parted, with her breath a little short, she didn't give me a chance to say anything.

H: - Well, I think that after that, there may be a next time.

We smiled at each other, the way I always wanted her to smile at me.

LA: - So, how about waiting for this rain to pass inside? I loved what we did out here, but it's really cold.

She smiled in agreement and we went back to the Mystic Grill. I'm not sure how long it took for the rain to break, but it didn't matter. Every second flew while we talked.

When I returned to the land, I had soiled myself whole with lemon crumbs and started to clean myself. The sun was setting, the sky was beautiful, and when I looked at Hope she smiled.

LA: - What is it?

H: - Nothing, just remembering.

LA: - From what? The meeting?

H: - Among other things.

LA: - That was a disaster. - He said laughing.

H: - Not everything.

LA: - For example?

H: - For example, I would love it to be raining now to repeat that kiss.

I smiled, because I wanted that too. So I got up and held out my hand for her to do the same. We stood and I brought her to me and hugged her around the waist, so I kissed her. A kiss as good as our first. We were a little out of breath when we parted, but it didn't matter.

H: - Much better.

LA: - I don't know, I think something is missing.

H: - What?

I know she regretted asking that question, but I was bold and didn't think twice.

LA: - Yes!

I pulled it out and we fell into the lake together. We went up to the surface holding hands and this time, after smiling and looking me in the eye, she kissed me. The water was a little cold, but that didn't bother. When I was with Her, the weather; time or world, nothing else mattered.


End file.
